


I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Homestuck 2 - Freeform, Meta, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Candy creates Yiffy ∞ Yiffy creates Candy
Relationships: Narrator/Text
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA

My NAME IS yIFFy AND I LOVE CANDy.

i eat meat everY daY, three times a daY. but if i could choose, i’d alwaYs choose candY.

there’s no chocolate here but sometimes i get to eat skittles, candY corn, sour candY, and luckY charms. treats aren’t allowed everY daY but that’s fine. eating too much of them would rot mY teeth. strong teeth are important for a growing girl, everYone knows that.

if i had a mom, she’d sneak me bacon when i’m hungrY and black licorice when i’m full.

My NAME IS yIFFy  HARLEy AND I DO HAVE A MOM.

she’s a strong and brave and a god. she cares about her friends and the state of the world! i think You have to care about those things to become a god. but there is onlY one thing that she has ever valued so highlY above everYthing else, even her own life.

familY.

i am her onlY daughter, and i have ears like her! when we’re together, we’re not alone.

but she can’t visit me so often because there’s a war on. she thinks about me everY daY and she writes me letters, it’s just that i can’t get anY letters here.

i think theY’re all about the horrible war raging all across the planet. i hate injustice, which is what the war is about. i think about it a lot, the waYs the world must be like if i can’t have a mom here with me.

My NAME IS yIFFy LALONDE HARLEy AND My OTHER MOM SAyS I HAVE A VERy GOOD IMAGINATION.

she told me she likes the waY i can make things funnY or scarY in mY mind, and the waY i can slow down time and reverse it. that’s what narrating stories is all about! taken just one minute at a time, a daY can be filled with hundreds of perfect moments and You can ignore all the other moments if You want.

but i like more than just happY stories. i like the drama of human romance, of the time when everYone has to get married and pregnant. i am not that kind of girl but i so could be, in mY imagination.

i think mY mothers aren’t married to each other but that’s fine. theY’re married to other people. that makes it more tragic and it means i can’t live with them. and i have a half-sister, too. she’s cruel and i bet she’d make fun of mY ears if we ever met. she’d tell me i so don’t belong in her storY.

~~My NAME IS yIFFKA LALONDE HARLEy AND My MOMS LOVE ME VERy MUCH.~~

~~My NAME IS yIFFIGENIA LALONDE HARLEy AND I HAVE TO BE TRAPPED HERE BECAUSE My MOMS MADE A BIG MISTAKE. I AM THEIR SECRET TREASURE. IF I’M SHACKLED FOR THE SAKE OF My FAMILy, THAT MAKES IT FINE.~~

~~My NAME IS yIFFERSON AIRPLANE LALONDE HARLEy AND I LOVE STORIES ABOUT GIRLS WHO GET TO HAVE ADVENTURES.~~

there’s no stories about the kind of girl i am. Yet.

~~My NAME IS yIFFONy DARK'NESS DEMENTIA RAVEN LALONDE HARLEy AND I DON’T NEED ANyONE TO WRITE ABOUT ME. I CAN WRITE MySELF.~~

~~~~

~~~~

maYbe i live in a boarding school! it is so lonelY but i have a lot of ink and paper. sometimes mY uncle comes around and brings me special stardust. he saYs it’s to calm a sis down. i saY i am plentY calm as long as i get to create mY art. he saYs he doesn’t understand how i’m writing it all out of order and i saY, Yeah, he doesn’t understand time like i do but that’s fine. he saYs he’d rather not be a character in mY storY. i tell him, ha ha, that’s what theY all saY.

My NAME IS yIFFANy LONGSTOCKING LALONDE HARLEy. I THINK I REALLy GET THE HUMAN CONDITION.

what if i had an aunt? she could be so evil, like war-starting evil. if she chained me up, i could get saved later. maYbe i could finallY write the familY bonding that makes me so happY to think about. or something more scarY or sexY, something that ends sadlY.

MY NAME IS YIFFY LALONDE HARLEY. I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND HURT AND TREATED LIKE A BEAST. MY MOMS ARE WORRIED ABOUT ME BUT THEY WON’T FIND ME UNTIL THE TIME IS RIGHT. I AM FIERCE AS A DEMONESS AND BRAVE AS MY MOMS, AND I AM READY TO MAKE UNREAL THINGS REAL.


End file.
